tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Różnorodności/@comment-25643206-20151106181139/@comment-24783316-20161010134511
Widzę, że to czas, abym ja wkroczyła :) Dawno się tu nie wypowiadałam, choć czytam każdą wiadomość :P Odnośnie off-topic Nie usunę tych wiadomości ani nie będę usuwać, ponieważ wtedy całość niektórych wypowiedzi straci sens. Nie zostały użyte wulgaryzmy ani nikogo nie obrażono (o ile dobrze zauważyłam), więc niech będzie (tym razem). Za to chcę was uprzedzić, iż wspomnienia, że to nudny temat i nie opisywanie nic więcej (np. opinii o postaci czy coś w ten deseń by zmienić "nudny" temat) w odpowiedzi klasyfikuje się pod usunięcie, dlatego ogólnie zwracam teraz uwagę. Następnym razem nie będę tylko uprzedzać. Odnośnie Raphaela i Mony Jak dla mnie to bardzo trafna uwaga z kolorami. W prawdziwym życiu faktycznie tak nie ma ale to kreskówka. W komiksach i kreskówkach wykorzystuje się triki z kolorami oraz ich znaczeniami jako małe "sugestie". Kiedy po raz pierwszy był wspomniany ich związek, również pomyślałam o znaczeniach. Przegrzebałam sporo internetu w tym temacie :P Potwierdzenie teorii o kolorach możecie znaleźć czytając pierwszy lepszy tradycyjny komiks (np. Spider-man z tych oryginalnych komiksów), a kreskówki są tworzone właśnie na bazie komiksów. Nie wiem czy zauważono, ale w 90% kreskówek czy bajek pierwszy chłopak czy dziewczyna jest tą prawdziwą miłością nawet jeśli to nie ma odzwierciedlenia w prawdziwym życiu. Znam tylko jedną bajkę, w której główna bohaterka zmieniła swoją miłość. To też ma swoje odzwierciedlenie w planach twórców kreskówek. Otóż dzięki temu twórcy chcą pokazać młodszym widzom "prawdziwą" miłość. Nie mówię, że to jest dobre, jednak dla młodszych widzów świat wciąż jest do poznania. Raph "wojownik" a "ojciec" Podoba mi się fakt łączenia takich małych ciekawostek w bajkach. W mojej opinii Raph jest świetnym kandydatem na ojca, co twórcy jednoznacznie dają do zrozumienia poprzez jego zachowanie i opiekę odnośnie np. Michelangelo oraz sytuacje takie jak utrata Spike'a (nawet po jego mutacji i ataku na braci wciąż chciał go ratować nim spadł z dachu). To są takie małe ciekawostki i zachowania postaci, które z początku nie znaczą wiele, ale budują całokształt osoby. To dzięki temu każdy z braci jest taki "unikalny" w odróżnieniu od np serialu z 1987. Raph jest również wojownikiem i to akurat nijak ma się do ojcostwa, jednak dużo ma do tego w jaki sposób przedstawia swoje uczucia. Nawet we współczesnych czasach można to zauważyć. Osoby waleczne i odważne są zdecydowanie bardziej bezpośrednie. To akurat ma podłoże psychologiczne (miałam to na zajęciach xD). Takie osoby są najlepszym odniesieniem do "wojownika". Podsumowując Forum jest od wypowiadania się na dany temat. Zgadzam się tu z Arnext. Każdy może się wypowiedzieć. Ale. Należy też pamiętać aby szanować zdanie innych. Tutaj widzę, że starałyście się to uszanować, jednak nie bardzo to z obu stron wychodziło. Jeśli ktoś się wypowiada, jednak nie do końca zna dany temat, nie powinien z automatu zaprzeczać, lecz spróbować zrozumieć stronę, czyli dojść do tego "Dlaczego on/ona tak uważa?" PS.: Alopex wygląda jak Naruto. Tyle o niej ode mnie :v PS.2: Pary i historie miłosne (Ramona, Leorai czy cokolwiek takiego) to też podchodzi pod przemyślenia na temat sezonu czwartego (w końcu to pomysły co może być dalej). Nawet jeśli komuś się nie podoba temat, to ma dwie opcje: #Zmienić temat #Nie udzielać się do czasu, aż temat sam się zmieni. Narzekanie na temat się pod to nie wlicza. Narzekanie na aktualny temat bez wnoszenia czegokolwiek do zmiany go wlicza się pod usunięcie wiadomości.